Joseph Joestar/Misc
Major Battles Part 2 *Joseph vs Speedwagon's abductors/plane hijackers *Joseph vs two corrupt policemen *Joseph vs StraizoChapter 48-52: Straizo's Ambition *Joseph vs DonovanChapter 55: The Tracker in the Desert *Joseph vs SantanaChapter 57-61: JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form *Joseph vs Caesar Anthonio ZeppeliChapter 63: The Pigeon and the Girl *Joseph & Caesar vs WamuuChapter 67-70: Special Attack: JoJo Clackers! *Joseph vs Lisa Lisa *Joseph vs EsidisiChapter 77-80: The Fruits of Harassment *Joseph & Caesar vs Esidisi-controlled Suzi QChapter 82: The Stealthy Remains (2) *Joseph vs Kars''Chapter 086-087: Light Mode Kars (2)'' *Joseph vs Wamuu (Chariot fight) Chapter 098-104: Moonlight Start! *Joseph vs Kars''Chapter 107-113: JoJo's Ultimate Ripple'' Part 3 *Joseph vs EmpressChapter 147-149: The Empress (1) *Joseph and Avdol vs MariahChapter 199-204: "Bast" Mariah (1) *Joseph vs Daniel J. D'Arby *Joseph & Jotaro vs Telence T. D'ArbyChapter 233-237: D'Arby the Gamer (1) *Joseph & Noriaki Kakyoin vs DIO *Joseph vs DIOChapter 254-255: Dio's World (8) In Video Games Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Joseph makes his gaming debut as playable character on the NES title as his young self (during Battle Tendency), along with other Jump Heroes (such as Goku from Dragonball, Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Seiya from Saint Seiya). Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichini (NES) Joseph returns as his older appearance (Stardust Crusaders) in the sequel. Though takes on a lesser role as a non-playable character (Jotaro is the representative hero from JJBA franchise instead). Appearing only as support character, where the player can talk to him in order to obtain information. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Joseph is one of the 6 main characters to appear in the SNES RPG game, along with Jotaro, Kakyoin, Polnareff, Avdol and Iggy, they must fight all the enemies and situations they faced in the manga story to find and terminate DIO. Heritage for the Future (Arcade/PS1/DC) Old Joseph Older Joseph's Part 3 reincarnation is a playable character in the fighting game created by Capcom, titled "Joseph Joestar". Joseph uses both his Stand and Ripple as part of his moveset, such as the Overdrive. Most of Joseph's moves allow him to use Hermit Purple to grab the opponent from afar and send his Ripple through it to damage the enemy. Joseph's classic running away animation appears as his backward running and his special move is an uppercut that goes into an Ripple combo punch where Joseph whispers Lisa Lisa's name (with the background adding in various panels of her). His other special move involves grabbing the opponent with Hermit Purple and transferring all of his Ripple energy to damage the opponent heavily. Hermit Purple is also utilized in a counter attack (much like he did against DIO in the final battle of Part 3). Joseph "JoJo" Joestar Joseph also has his Part 2 reincarnation as an unlockable secret character (simply called "JoJo"). In this form, Joseph's main attack is his Clacker Volleys, where he uses it as a pair of nuchakos and boomerangs. His first special move is similar to his Part 3 counterpart though instead of whispering Lisa Lisa's name he screams Caesar's. His other special move uses the Red Stone of Aja; by charging it with his Ripple the stone will shoot a powerful Ripple beam (similar to what Kars and Lisa Lisa did it during the events of Part 2) that will set opponents on fire. Some characters can duck under the beam, while characters like DIO and Joseph himself will still be hit while crouching. "JoJo" can also use a crossbow to shoot an iron pellet across the screen to hit the enemy from the other side as well as a bottle cap from a coke bottle as a projectile, all of which are attacks that originated from the manga. "JoJo" can also be 'activated' if Old Joseph is hit with Alessi's Stand, though temporarily, and missing a majority of his moveset other than kicks and punches. If "JoJo" is hit by Alessi, he will appear as his 13-year old self from the flashback with Speedwagon, and uses a weaker Ripple attack while flipping through a comic book. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind (PS2) Joseph makes a brief appearance in the game's introduction as an image behind Giorno (along with Jotaro, Josuke and Jonathan), after Koichi says that Giorno had a similar kindness to the Joestar bloodline and seeing Giorno eager to avenge the janitor killed by Black Sabbath. However, the manga uses Joseph's Part IV appearance, while the game uses Joseph's Part 3 appearance instead. Jump Super Stars (DS) Joseph appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. He uses Hermit Purple to draw an enemy towards him, creating a opening for attack. Jump Ultimate Stars (DS) Although he's not playable he can be used as an support and help character in the game. In his 2 Koma support, Joseph Part 2 uses his special ability to predict the opponents line, inflicting paralysis effect on the enemy . His 3 Koma support, now in his Part 3 ''appareance, he uses his stand, ''Hermit Purple, to grab the opponent and bring him near the player, creating a chance to attack. His help Koma gives the character the ability to see invisible characters. Joseph also serves as an ally boost to Yoh (from Shaman King), by asking if he's a new stand user (since Shaman King character's can also use "spirits" to fight) and Franky (from One Piece), by asking if he doesn't burp after so much cola (a reference to Joseph's first appearance, where he used a cola soda to shoot an officer). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3) Joseph was one of the first confirmed characters to be in the game (along with Jotaro, Wamuu and Gyro), and appears as two different characters. This marks him as one of the only three characters with two incarnations, the others being Dio and Yoshikage Kira. Joseph Joestar As a "Ripple"-user character (along with Jonathan, Will, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, and his Part 3 self), Joseph can recharge his Heart Heat Gauge through "Ripple Breath" by holding down the Style button, performing a famous JoJo pose, as well as deliver enhanced versions of skills if Style is inputted in place of normal attack buttons. During a fight, Joseph can use several different attacks that were featured in Battle Tendency. * I'm so outta here!: A skill shared with his older self, Joseph runs away from the opponent, marking him one of the only three characters in the game capable of running in the opposite direction; The others being Iggy and Hol Horse. * Now you've pissed me off!: Joseph moves forward and unleashes a downward elbow, downing the opponent on hit. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, and cannot be Puttsun Cancelled. * How 'bout a cold one?: Joseph uses the Ripple to pop a bottle of cola open, hitting the opponent with the cap and knocking them into the air. This move doubles as an anti-air. If Ripple-enhanced, the cola bottle is replaced with a tequila bottle that hits with the cork, knocking the opponent higher into the air. When they hit the ground, a coconut will then fall out of nowhere onto the opponent as a middle attack. The coconut will fall earlier and hit the opponent in mid-air if the move is Puttsun Cancelled. (Ripple-enhanced Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Clacker Boomerang: Joseph throws a spinning pair of Clackers as a projectile. If the button inputted is held long enough, the Clackers will return to hit the opponent twice, even if Joseph is in the middle of being attacked. If Ripple-enhanced, Joseph will throw two. (Comboable) * Clacker Volley: Joseph brings out a pair of Clackers and spins it, hitting the opponent multiple times. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage. This move alone has three follow-up attacks. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Now who's laughing!: Joseph takes out a second Clacker and proceeds to beat the opponent with the two rapidly spinning. He then delivers a finishing blow that sends them flying. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** I'll smash you good!: Joseph charges his Clacker before swinging it downward, hitting the opponent for heavy damage. Despite having a delay, this move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage and grounds the opponent hard enough for them to bounce. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Don't you get it?: A counter that increases Joseph's Trick level upon success. Joseph spins around and reveals two pairs Clackers interlocked behind his back. Should the opponent hit him in that moment with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, Joseph retaliates with both pairs striking at the same time, exerting enough force to propel them far back. This move is able to automatically correct Joseph's orientation if Clacker Volley is dodged. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage. * Time to bring down the hammer!: Joseph pulls out a sledgehammer to smash the opponent with it in a large overhead swing. The move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, can hit them when they're down, and can be charged to eventually increase its damage drastically and make it unblockable, but leaves Joseph open to attack. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage. * Guess I did it again!: A counter that increases Joseph's Trick level upon success. Spending a 1/4th of a bar of his Heart Heat Gauge, Joseph braces himself with the Ripple for a short instance. If the opponent triggers it, Joseph blasts the guard's entire Ripple into them for heavy damage, stunning them and leaving them vulnerable. (Comboable) * Your next line is-': A counter that increases Joseph's Trick level upon success. Joseph momentarily exits his battle stance to put his hands on his hips and slyly chuckle. Should the opponent trigger the counter, the battle is halted as Joseph correctly predicts the opponent's next line, usually taking the line from one of their taunts (even going so far as to imitate DIO's "''WRYYYYY!", Funny Valentine's "DOJYAAA~N!", Iggy's loud gum chewing sounds, etc). This has the added effect of replenishing half a bar of Joseph's HHG, while simultaneously draining a half of his opponent's own. This ability can only be use once the entire battle. Notably, in a mirror match against himself, Joseph's prediction against the other uses the quote "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"; The same line that Esidisi predicted Joseph himself to say in canon, though is one of Joseph's default taunt lines regardless. * '''Rebuff Overdrive: Spending a 1/4th of the HHG, Joseph fortifies himself with the Ripple and jumps as he hits the opponent with both his elbows, knocking them high into the air. Joseph can only be interrupted by Throws and HHA/GHA. This move doubles as an anti-air, and all of Joseph's abilities can be performed instantly following it. (Comboable through Puttstun Cancel) * Ripple Guard: Joseph uses the Ripple to instantly block all non-Throw attacks using the Heart Heat Gauge in place of the Guard Gauge. The skill will last as long as the inputted button is held, or until the HHG empties. * Throw - Hah! Moron!: The resulting attack changes depending on the direction. ** If forward, Joseph holds the opponent in a reverse headlock, and reverse kicks them in the face three times before spinning around and kicking them once more in the torso to send them off. ** If backward, Joseph swings around to the opponent's other side to catch them in a headlock. He proceeds to give them a rough noogie before throwing them. Exclusive to Joseph is a "Trick" system, otherwise named "Guess I did it again!" Level, represented by an icon of his scarf next to a number above his Heart Heat Gauge. All three of Joseph's counters increase the level upon their success. Every level he reaches will increase the damage of all Ripple-based and Ripple-enhanced skills. Joseph reaches his maximum strength at Level 3, or Level MAX, at which many of his individual abilities deal immense amounts of damage. Joseph's HHA, "This means war!", has him instantly pulling a Tommy Gun out from behind him to shoot the opponent with a volley of 27 bullets. At any time during the attack, but not after, Joseph may use a supplementary follow-up attack, "This'll blow you away!", to knock the opponent into the air with the butt of the gun and transfer a blast of the Ripple into them using a few more bullets (a reference to what he did to Straizo). "This'll blow you away!" deals more damage depending on Joseph's Trick level, and can correct Joseph's orientation should the opponent have sidestepped the initial Tommy Gun bullets for a surprise attack. The HHA does not require the first bullet to connect in order to work, and will not stop until it finishes or Joseph is interrupted. Joseph's GHA, "Lemme show you my 'tricks' of the trade!", begins with him pulling up a hidden string trap from the ground. This attack can even hit a downed opponent. If they are caught, Joseph pulls out two pairs of Clackers and delivers a lengthy attack combo, relentlessly hitting the opponent with them while exclaiming "Ripple Overdrive Beat!". Joseph then briefly stops his assault to Ripple Breathe, charging the energy into his Clackers, before hitting the opponent with all four in a finishing blast, sending them flying. The GHA deals more damage depending on Joseph's Trick level. This attack is a reference to his brief yet unsuccessful attack on Wamuu, showing the complete assault. Joseph also possesses several alternate costumes, most of them inspired by various manga chapter covers and other official artwork. Old Joseph Part 3 Joseph also appears in the game as a DLC character, named simply named "Old Joseph" to differentiate himself to his younger counterpart. Most of his attacks are similar to those from the Capcom game (Heritage for the Future). As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Old Joseph can turn Hermit Purple on/off, changing movesets, although he does not have access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game. * Fighting on the run!: A skill shared with his younger self, Old Joseph runs away from the opponent. * Ripple Breath: A skill shared with Ripple-users. Old Joseph can charge his Heart Heat Gauge, performing a pose while doing so. * Throw - Now you've done it!: Old Joseph pushes the opponent off-balance before delivering a Ripple-infused horizontal chop that sends them flying. While Hermit Purple is off: * That changes everything!: Old Joseph kicks the opponent's shin in a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. Old Joseph's moves can be performed instantly following this attack. * Ripple Overdrive: Old Joseph slides forward to deliver a Ripple-infused overhead chop. This move is a middle attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. This move can be Ripple-enhanced if Style is inputted in-place of normal attack buttons. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack does more damage and causes the opponent to bounce upon hitting the ground (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). * Cunning Tactician: Expending a 1/4th of the HHG, Old Joseph wraps Hermit Purple charged with Ripple around his torso. While this move is in effect, the next middle/high attack dealt to Joseph by the opponent will cause Hermit Purple to burst out of Old Joseph's shirt, damaging them and causing them to flinch if they are close enough, leaving them open to counterattack. The effect can be countered by projectiles and other non-close-ranged attacks. (Comboable) * Coal Tar: Old Joseph summons Hermit Purple to bring out a drum of coal tar from off-screen and crush it, spilling the black liquid all over the floor. The drum can hit the opponent itself for extra damage. The coal tar puddle is a low attack that can make either Old Joseph himself or his opponent slip and fall flat if they step in it, dealing minor damage. This skill refers to his battle with Empress. While Hermit Purple is on: * Panic isn't in my vocabulary!: This skill can only be used during a vertical jump. Old Joseph uses Hermit Purple to pull him by the ceiling (regardless of whether or not the stage has a physical ceiling) a long distance away from the opponent, easily evading most attacks and creating distance. * Now I gotcha!: Old Joseph sends Hermit Purple out at an upward angle. This move is used exclusively as an anti-air. If it connects, Old Joseph uses Hermit Purple to slam the opponent into the ground. * Hermit Purple!: Old Joseph sends Hermit Purple out to strike the opponent at mid-range. This move has a follow-up attack. (Comboable through Puttun Cancel) ** Solar Energy Ripple!: This move expends a 1/4th of the HHG. Hermit Purple wraps around the opponent as Old Joseph sends heavy Ripple pulses through it before blasting them away, dealing more damage if the attack button is rapidly pressed. * You gotta stand on your own!: Old Joseph swings Hermit Purple at a low angle to strike the opponent. If it connects, he pulls the opponent towards him. This is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. It is also capable of picking up a downed opponent, leaving them open to more attacks. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Take a STAND for it!: A Throw. Hermit Purple's vines are sent out in a fanning manner right in front of Old Joseph. If it connects, the opponent is bound as Old Joseph swings them in a circle before throwing them. Old Joseph's HHA, "Battle Apprenticeship", is a counter attack. If hit while Ripple Breathing, he will use the Ripple to blast the opponent away and onto the floor, before using Hermit Purple to launch into the air and perform a powerful downward chop (the same thing he did to a camera in the beginning of Part 3, though on a much larger scale). Old Joseph's GHA, "Hermit Purple and Ripple!", makes use of Hermit Purple much like a whip, sending it out at long-range. If it hits the opponent, they are bound and flung over Old Joseph in a devastating overhead slam hard enough for them to bounce. After pulling the opponent into the air again, Joseph takes a short moment to Ripple Breath, before pulling them towards him and finishing with an intense Ripple Overdrive chop to the face/neck. Old Joseph possesses two alternate costumes, one is based off his early appearance in Part 3 (wearing the long jacket he had on while visiting Jotaro in jail) and the second is based off one of the manga covers, where his hair is blonde and he does not wear a hat (erroneously, he still uses various animations regarding the adjustment of his hat, even though he is without it while in this costume). J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS Vita) Joseph Joestar (from Part 2) is one of the two playable characters, alongside Jonathan Joestar, that represent the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in J-Stars Victory Vs.. Joseph's moveset includes his Clacker Volley to be used in combo and ranged attacks, his Tommy Gun to be used as a projectile attack and the Red Stone of Aja appears during Joseph's Special Move, where he aims it at the opponent and charges it with a ripple before shooting a powerful solar laser beam at them, causing a huge explosion (In canon, it was Kars who does this by accident during the final events of Part 2). Several of his famous poses appear as taunts and intro and victory sequences, similar to Jonathan. Joseph's role during Story Mode is limited to small appearances. During Luffy's team arc, they claim to see an person walking over the water coming in their direction. That person is none other than Joseph Joestar himself, challenging the player's team claiming he's training his Ripple power (a small reference to Lisa Lisa's first appareance, where she walked over the water in Italy when first meeting Joseph). He yet appears later, this time challenging Naruto's team. After both battles, Joseph's introduces himself by saying "Joestar... Joseph Joestar, but you can call me JoJo." (the same line he uses to introduce himself to Smokey). Joseph's color scheme is derived from the one used in the anime series. Joseph and Gon share the same theme, called "Bravely and Resolutely". Both Joseph and Gintoki (from GINTAMA) shares the same seiyuu (Tomokazu Sugita), and this fact is alluded in their dialogues. Such as both characters predicting each other's lines, or a comment from Shinpachi saying, "Gin-san, this guy... He kind of sounds a lot like you." Despite not having any specific conversation or interaction with Jonathan Joestar, they both appear as rivals in one of the videos for the western version of the game, J-Stars Victory Vs +, with their battle named "WHEN GRANDFATHER MEETS HIS GRANDSON!". Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS) Joseph is one of the first 3 available characters the player must choose to be his first team leader (alongside Jonathan and Jotaro). Both young and old incarnations appear as playable Metal Strikers. For his FINISH moves, Part 2 Joseph uses his Clacker Volley on the defeated enemy, while his Special Level 3 Leader makes he uses his Thompson Machine Gun hitting any enemy near his target field, and his Part 3 appearance FINISH move uses Hermit Purple to capture the enemy and transfer Ripple into them. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Joseph Joestar Joseph (Part 2) was one of the first characters confirmed for the game (alongside Caesar, Stroheim, Jotaro, Kakyoin, Josuke, and Diego Brando). As a Ripple User, Joseph has a Ripple Gauge that determines the strength of his attacks. Filling up the gauge will automatically empower his Normal and Powerful Attacks, and enhance/alter the properties of all his skills. It will also shorten the cooldown time on said skills. Using skills will drain a portion of the Ripple Gauge until there's an insufficient amount to use. * Style Action - Ripple Breathing: Joseph performs a pose and Ripple Breathes, filling up the Ripple Gauge. He cannot move and is vulnerable to attacks while doing so. * Ripple!: Joseph uses the Ripple to instantly block attacks using the Stamina Gauge in place of his guard, and is capable of deflecting Projectiles from the front. The skill will last as long as the inputted button is held, or until the Stamina Gauge empties. If Ripple-enhanced, the angle of the guard at which projectiles can be deflected is increased. * Clack Boomerang/'Clacker Volley': The attack unleashed is dependent on whether or not the activating button is held. If pressed, Joseph throws a Ripple-infused Clacker as a projectile, which returns to him after flying a set distance, doing more damage the more of the Ripple Gauge is filled. If held, Joseph pulls out two Clackers and begins a three-step combo that ends with him swinging a Clacker downward, sending opponents caught into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. * I'm so outta here!: Joseph performs a special dash with his signature run. If he is locked on to something when the skill is performed, Joseph will automatically run in the direction opposite to it, otherwise he will simply run forward. He is invincible until he actually starts moving. If Ripple-enhanced, the skill's invincibility length and distance is increased. * A Weapon with Overwhelming Advantages!: Exclusive to Joseph are a variety of special Items that he can use in combat. He can hold up to three of any type at any time, and can find more in suitcases strewn about the stage. An Item Icon displays how many and which Items are currently in Joseph's possession. The suitcases can be picked up and thrown by opponents in order to prevent him from obtaining Items. ** Tequila: Joseph can hold 2 charges; He uses the Ripple to pop a bottle of tequila open, hitting the opponent with the cap and knocking them into the air. If an opponent is in range, a coconut will fall out of nowhere and onto their heads, leaving them crumpling and open to further attacks. Joseph is invincible up until the attack activates. If Ripple-enhanced, the length of invincibility and damage dealt is increased. ** Tommy Gun: Joseph can hold 10 charges; He instantly pulls a Tommy Gun out from behind him to shoot opponents with volleys of bullets. Every 7 bullets consumes a charge, allowing Joseph to continuously fire anywhere from 7 up to 63 bullets in a single attack. *** This'll Blow You Away!: If Joseph inputs the attack a second time during "Tommy Gun", or if he only has one charge left, this attack will occur and use up any remaining charges; Joseph knocks an opponent into the air with the butt of the gun and transfers a blast of the Ripple into them using a few more bullets. The damage of the attack is dependent on how many charges used to effect it. If Ripple-enhanced, the damage dealt is increased. ** Sledgehammer: Joseph can hold 3 charges; He pulls out a sledgehammer to smash opponents with in a large overhead swing. The shockwave created spreads out and downs any opponent in range. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack becomes unblockable, and the shockwave deals more damage and spreads out even farther. ** Hand Grenade: Joseph can hold 2 charges; He lunges forward before dashing backwards. If he connects with any opponent, he will attach a bundle of grenades onto them, The resulting explosion can occur automatically after a set amount of time or manually activated if the activating button is pressed again, damaging anyone caught in radius. It will also set the target on fire and knock them into the air. If Ripple-enhanced, Joseph gains invincibility when attaching the grenades and the damage dealt is increased. ** Iron Ball Crossbow: Joseph can hold 3 charges; He loads a large crossbow and fires it, sending opponents flying with the heavy iron ball. If Ripple-enhanced, the ball is able to ricochet off a wall once. If Joseph is locked on, the ball will ricochet towards his target, otherwise flying towards the nearest opponent. ** 100% Wool Hat: Joseph can hold a single charge; He runs forward, leaving a trail of Ripple-infused wool string behind as a trap. Opponents that touch the string are stunned and left open to further attacks. The string will automatically begin undoing itself after some time has passed, although Joseph is able to salvage it by simply standing over it and inputting the activating attack once more before it completely disappears. However, with the amount of time given to him to do so, Joseph must choose between attacking opponents caught by the trap or salvaging the string. If Ripple-enhanced, the trap remains in place for longer and Joseph is able to place a longer strand. * EX - Clacker Boomerang/'Clacker Volley': The Clacker Boomerang will receive a damage increase and guard break boost; Clacker Volley also gains a guard break boost, as well as an increase in execution speed. * EX - A Weapon with Overwhelming Advantages!: All Items receive an increase to damage dealt, and additional damage will be added depending on how much of the Ripple Gauge is filled. JoJolities * Time to unleash my killer Clacker Volley!: Joseph must connect "Clacker Volley" . (200 Points) * You think those chintzy Ripple powers are the only thing I've got in my repertoire?: Joseph must use "A Weapon with Overwhelming Advantages!" 3 times. (200 Points) * I did it!: Joseph must turn a stage object into a trap 3 times. (300 Points) * Grazie! Loggins!: Joseph must use any Ripple-enhanced skill five times. Any skill will count as long as he lands five of that same skill. (500 Points) * This JoJo can predict anything!: Joseph must Retire and opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Ain't nothing the trickster loves more than a trick!: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle. * With Caesar - Dual Ripple!: The two start off by attacking the opponent from opposite sides with a series of Ripple-charged punches and kicks from Joseph and an array of Ripple-infused bubbles from Caesar, before Joseph invites Caesar to initiate the Positive/Negative Overdrive they used on Suzi Q to save her from from Esidisi's control, attacking the enemy from both sides with said move and shocking them with extreme power. * With Lisa Lisa -''' '''This master and student's beat will cut you deep!: Running up to the opponent, Lisa Lisa strikes with multiple Ripple-powered kicks and a scarf swing, before Joseph ties up the opponent with a rope he had laid during her assault. They then channel a Ripple surge into the Red Stone of Aja, causing it to launch a deadly beam at the helpless opponent. If Caesar is paired with Joseph and falls in battle, a special animation will play where they recreate the scene involving Caesar's final words and creation of the blood bubble (which pops in an anti-climactic fashion shortly after conception), along with Joseph's iconic "CAESAAAR!!!" scream as tears stream down his face. Similar to ''J-Stars Victory Vs'', Joseph's main color's scheme is based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Dio Brando (Part 1) in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Caesar and Shigekiyo Yangu in the first round, but eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the second. Old Joseph Part 3 Joseph (Simply called "Old Joseph") was also confirmed for the game as a non-DLC character, alongside Iggy, N'Doul and Dio Brando (Part 1). Old Joseph is both a Ripple User and a Stand User. He has a Ripple Gauge that determines the strength of his attacks. Filling up the gauge will automatically empower his Normal and Powerful Attacks, and enhance/alter the properties of various skills. It will also shorten the cooldown time on all skills. Using skills pertaining to Old Joseph's use of the Rupple will drain a portion of the Ripple Gauge until there's an insufficient amount to use. * Style Action - Hermit Purple: This Style Action is only available when Old Joseph's stamina is full. He creates a map on the ground using Hermit Purple. Doing so will power up his partner, granting them increased attack strength after they Combo Break, but will not increase the strength of a DHA. This skill also reveals otherwise hidden traps around the stage, such as a trapped object or anything that would be invisible to Old Joseph such as Kakyoin's Barriers. The skill will deactivate when Old Joseph's stamina empties, and can be manually deactivated at any time with another press of the Style Action button. While it can also be in effect at the same time as "Shrewd Old Man", having both active will drain the stamina gauge twice as fast. * Ripple Breathing: Old Joseph performs a pose and Ripple Breathes, filling up the Ripple Gauge. He cannot move and is vulnerable to attacks while doing so. * Shrewd Old Man: Old Joseph wraps Hermit Purple charged with Ripple around his torso. While this move is in effect, the next attack dealt to Joseph by an opponent will cause Hermit Purple to burst out of his shirt, damaging them and causing them to flinch if they are close enough, leaving them open to counterattack. The effect can be countered by projectiles and other non-close-ranged attacks, as well as DHA. While in effect, Joseph's stamina gauge will drain until empty, and though the skill can also be in effect at the same time as "Hermit Purple", having both active will drain the stamina gauge twice as fast. If Ripple-enhanced, this skill does more damage depending on how much the Ripple Gauge has been filled. * Hermit Purple!: Old Joseph sends Hermit Purple out to strike opponents from mid-range. This skill has two follow-ups that are dependent on the input entered. ** Bet you never thought my Stand could be used like this!: The opponent is bound and pulled towards Old Joseph before he swings them in a circle and throws them in the direction the movement stick is held. ** Solar Energy Ripple!: Hermit Purple wraps around the opponent as Old Joseph sends heavy Ripple pulses through it before blasting them away, dealing more damage if the attack button is rapidly pressed. If Ripple-enhanced, the attack can land more hits and does more damage. * EX -''' '''Shrewd Old Man: The rate at which the stamina gauge depletes is lessened. The skill itself will do more damage, and instead of causing opponents to flinch, it will instead leave them crumpling and open them up even further to counterattack. * EX -''' '''Hermit Purple!: The skill's execution and the speed of Hermit Purple's vines are faster. JoJolities * Keep up the good fight!: Old Joseph must use his Style Action 3 times. * It's been a while, but... Overdrive!!: Old Joseph must connect and complete a Ripple-enhanced Normal attack combo. * "When your opponent starts boasting, he's already lost.": Old Joseph must successfully execute 5 Combo Breakers. * Looks like the same can be said for the both of us...: Old Joseph must connect "Shrewd Old Man"'s counter twice. * YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD!: Old Joseph must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Hermit Purple and Ripple!: It works the same as the one from All-Star Battle. * With Jotaro -''' '''It's not cheating if the secret doesn't get out!: Joseph jumps into the air and tries to snare the opponent with Hermit Purple, only to miss. Briefly shocked and emoting his iconic "OH MY GOD!" as Jotaro expresses disappointment, he drops the facade to reveal that he had tied the opponent with a rope during his previous attack. He subsequently sends a Ripple current through the rope to shock them as Jotaro and Star Platinum move in to barrage them into submission. * With Avdol - Double Bind!: Avdol fires an attack from Magician's Red that surrounds the opponent before Joseph strikes them with a Ripple-empowered Hermit Purple over his wrist throwing them into the air; they both capture the opponent with their respective abilities, before coming together and firing their Stands at the opponent overhead as they're burnt using a combination of the Ripple and Magician's Red's fire. * With Josuke -''' '''Gotta be cool, at my age.: Crazy Diamond pummels the target and sends them flying, before Old Joseph binds them with Hermit Purple, flinging them into an overhead ground slam. After launching the opponent into the air again, Old Joseph pulls them towards him and finishes them with a Ripple Overdrive chop to the abdomen. Unlike the previous game, Old Joseph's color scheme is now based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Yoshikage Kira in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Johnny Joestar and Josuke Higashikata in the first round. They were eliminated by Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second round, whom beforehand, won the F Block series of battles that allowed them to be matched against Old Joseph and Kira within the main tournament. Trivia * As an Englishman, he is famous for often saying various phrases in English. His catchphrases include "OH! NO!" (Used both in Part 2 ''and ''Part 3) and "Oh! My! God!" (used exclusively in Part 3) as a few examples. * A running gag in Part 3 has Joseph lose parts of his prosthetic hand, or even the hand itself, when enemies attack him, but later appearing with it intact without any definite explanation. * Joseph has survived four plane crashes (two in Part 2' '''and two in ''Part 3); this was brought up twice throughout Part 3. * Joseph is the only person to be able to use both Ripple and have a Stand of his own. * According to Straizo, non-organic objects can only conduct Ripple if the user is touching them. Despite this, Joseph managed to maintain non-organic objects imbued with Ripple after they left his hands on two separate occasions: during his initial fight with Wamuu, with his clackers, and during his final fight with Wamuu, with the metal ball ammunition for his crossbow. * Joseph, out of all the JoJos, had lived the longest life to date. **Araki said once that he thinks Joseph is "a little dumber but still alive" when Part 6 takes place, bringing his oldest confirmed age to ~91.Weekly Shonen ｢｣ (JOJO冒險 荒木飛呂彥100問專訪); Q75, April 5, 2003 **He and his daughter are apparently the only ones who have evaded their family's unfortunate and deadly curse. *Having appeared in 11 games, Joseph is the character from the franchise with the most appearances in video game media both in-and-out-of universe. A total of 8 games use his Part 2 appearance, while 9 games use his Part 3 self (Both ''Jump Ultimate Stars'', ''Heritage for the Future'', ''All-Star Battle'', ''Stardust Shooters'', ''Eyes of Heaven'', and Diamond Records use both of Joseph's appearances). **Joseph appears in all Jump crossover games, except Cult Jump. **Joseph appears in all JoJo games, except JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. * Joseph's Part 3 appearance shares a lot in common with Indiana Jones. Both have older appearances consisting of grey hair, a beard, and a fedora. Both were alive during World War 2, and both use whips (in Joseph's case, the whip-like Hermit Purple). * Joseph's Part 4 appearance also shares similarities with the character Henry Jones Sr. - the father of Indiana Jones introduced in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade; Both physically through the wearing of rounded spectacles, and a hat combined with the same beard-mustache combo. The two characters play a similar role as the father of the protagonist, who prove just as resourceful as their younger counterparts despite initial criticism from said protagonist. References }} Category:Article management templates